1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a viewfinder lens for a camera viewfinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When taking a picture it is necessary to know not only in what direction to aim the camera but also how much of the subject will be included in the picture. For this reason practically every camera has a viewfinder of some kind.
It is well known to include an aiming circle or cross-hairs in the viewfinder tunnel of a camera. However, these prior art aiming devices existed apart from any viewfinder lens and, therefore, added to the bulk of the camera. More recently, it has become known to mold a lens element for a viewfinder with a lens surface that is integrally textured to have an optically clear finish. After the lens element is constructed an aiming device can be painted or etched on the lens surface. However, this is a time-consuming process.